


Don't Wake Them

by RBCQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBCQ/pseuds/RBCQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>I HAVE A GOOD IDEA. So obviously bots is happening right now and the tour bus.... Pearlet tour bus smut would be amazing. Like late at night + they keep giggling bc they're scared of getting caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Violet trailed a few feet behind the group of queens, exhausted. They were all laughing and chattering, some with drinks in hand. They had a show the next night and no opportunity to shower after the show, so Violet still had traces of eyeliner and hairspray on her, what she couldn't get off with makeup wipes and soap. Her feet were sore, her waist hurt, and she was exhausted, but Violet was happy. The show had gone well and fucking around in the dressing rooms was as fun as always, and she looked forward eagerly to what the next day would bring.

 

There was a sense of finality in the air about the queen, a sincere, quiet regality that set her away from the others just a bit. It wasn't off-putting, just an aura that spoke of wanting to be alone for a moment and reflect on the past year. She had passed off the crown just over a week ago, but nothing had really changed. At least, not quantifiably. Violet wasn't _upset_ about losing the crown, of course not. She knew her legacy would extend far past her reigning year, and it didn't bother her that another girl held the prestigious title. It was just... different. Her crowning seemed like it was yesterday; the blur of lights and screaming and music that drowned out her thoughts felt like she could touch it if she stretched just a little bit further.

 

It was probably the alcohol talking, Violet decided. Reminiscing was a dangerous path to go down, especially when she wasn't entirely sober. The group of queens clambered into the tour bus, some splitting off to duck into their bunks. Phi Phi and Ginger were the first two to pull their curtains shut, the rest of the group heading for the back. Violet paid them no mind, yawning as she pulled back her own curtain and climbed up into her own bed. She slid her curtain shut, fished earbuds from her pocket to drown out the half-drunk chatter of the other queens, closed her eyes, and that was that.

 

\---

 

Violet woke up with a jolt, very nearly sitting up and slamming her head into the low top of her bunk.

 

"Shhh," someone hissed in her ear, her curtain sliding shut with a muted _clink_.

 

"What the fuck?"

 

"I said _shhh_ , bitch, you're gonna wake everyone up!"

 

Pearl's voice was barely audible in her ear, her warm body pressed against Violet's side. She moved over to give her more room, a little out of it from being woken up.

 

"Are you fucking drunk?"

 

Violet's whisper was as quiet as she could make it, barely a breath against Pearl's skin.

 

"Maaaybe just a little."

 

Pearl's words were slurred the tiniest bit, like she was trying her hardest to act sober. Her hand, eagerly and clumsily trying to slip underneath Violet's shirt, gave her away. Violet didn't say anything, instead sighing softly and turning on her side, doing her best to wrap her arms around the intoxicated queen. For all her efforts, all Pearl did was press herself closer, lips finding Violet's neck. She couldn't help but make a tiny noise, biting down on her lip to muffle herself.

 

"Shhhhhhhh..."

 

Pearl's soft whisper trailed off into an even softer giggle, and her smile became infectious. Violet was still half-asleep, and the thrill of doing something like this only inches and a curtain away from being caught were intoxicating. She started giggling with Pearl, and the drunk queen pulled herself up further to capture Violet's lips in a sickly-sweet kiss. Whatever she had been drinking was like syrup on her breath and lips, and Violet loved it. Her hand came up to cup Pearl's jaw, the kiss inelegant and sloppy. They both couldn't stop giggling; they had to kiss each other again to stay quiet every time they looked at each other.

 

"Don't wake them," Violet whispered between breathless kisses, "how the fuck would we explain this?"

 

"Dunno," Pearl's voice was breathy and her words even more slurred than before, "don't care."

 

Violet kissed her again, her hand moving down to Pearl's hip. Everywhere they were touching was electrifying, and the sound of the bus and road around them just barely covered the noises the two of them made, as quiet as they were. Pearl's hands were wandering, one of them finding purchase in the front of her shirt, pulling Violet closer in a way that could only be described as desperate. Violet couldn't help but choke back a moan as Pearl's other hand skated down her side and hip, then pushed her legs apart. Pearl's lips went sloppily to her neck again, trailing kisses and teasing with a hint of teeth.

 

Violet was drunk on Pearl's touch, as uncoordinated and messy as it was, and it took every ounce of her willpower not to gasp her name and make noises. She was biting down on her lip enough to be painful, her hips rocking up into Pearl's touch. She hissed in pain and had to push Pearl away when she bit down particularly hard, starting to leave a mark.

 

"Pearl, _fuck_ , do you want to get caught?"

 

Pearl blinked up at her, muttering a curse and pulling her hand away from Violet, running it through her hair instead. Her other hand remained fisted in the other queen's shirt, keeping them nearly chest-to-chest.

 

"Fuuck, Vi, sorry."

 

She looked genuinely upset for all of half a second, and Violet sighed softly and pressed a kiss to her nose.

 

"You are so fucking drunk, Pearl."

 

"And? I _want_ you."

 

Pearl's whisper was almost whiny, and the hand that caught the hem of Violet's shirt and slid up her stomach most certainly helped convince her, as did the lips on hers once again. Violet let out a long, slow breath and reached down, undoing the button and zipper to Pearl's jeans with deft, sober fingers. The resulting mewl that came out of Pearl's mouth was much louder than she intended, and both of them froze, staring at each other with wide eyes.

 

 _Shit_.

 

Pearl mouthed the word at Violet, her eyes getting even bigger when someone shifted and mumbled audibly on the other side of the bus.

 

 _We're so fucked_.

 

Violet mouthed back, Pearl squinting at her with a completely and utterly puzzled expression. The two of them broke down into near-silent giggles again, only trailing off when Pearl dragged her hand down to Violet's pants, fumbling for a moment. With a grin that most certainly looked ridiculous, Violet kissed Pearl's nose again and undid it for her, sighing softly when Pearl slid warm fingers down her length. She returned the gesture, pulling Pearl out of her pants and wrapping her hand around her, moving slowly. For a moment, the two of them were nearly silent, lips locking together again as they both stroked each other with eager hands.

 

Pearl was first to break the kiss, her head tilting back as Violet twisted her hand and ran her thumb over a particularly sensitive spot - she knew exactly how to make Pearl into a desperate mess. Pearl's grip was too loose and too slow for what the two of them normally did, but in the darkness and post-show exhaustion, Violet didn't care. Her hips rocked up into the other queen's hand, and she leaned forward to press a line of kisses down Pearl's throat.

 

The queen's breath was almost raspy with the noise she was holding back, and Violet had to kiss her again in an attempt to keep them both quiet. Pearl's hips were working up against her hand, and Violet was almost overwhelmed with the moment. It wasn't that it was the most spectacular handjob she had ever gotten - far from it - but the fact that the two of them were doing something that was most definitely not allowed, they could be caught at any second, and it was so late that Violet's head was still foggy with sleep in a way that just made everything better.

 

She could feel herself getting closer, and from the way Pearl was pressing against her and rocking her hips in a stuttering, broken rhythm, Violet could tell she was close as well. They were both breathless, bodies pressed close together and eyes closed, lost in the near-silent moment together. Pearl shifted, pressing her hips closer to Violet and rocking against her, pressing her lips messily to Violet's neck. She moved her hand faster, working Pearl as best she could, and with a cut-off gasp and teeth digging into the Violet's skin, she came, Violet following not long after with a muffled whine.

 

They lay still for a moment, trying to catch their breath without making too much noise. Somewhere in a distant corner of her mind, Violet was aware of someone's curtain sliding and a voice mumbling something, but she didn't care. She finally moved, cleaning herself up the best she could with her shirt, pulling the soiled fabric over her head as elegantly as possible in the tiny, cramped space. She cleaned Pearl up gently, then put herself away and fixed her pants with a soft sigh, watching Pearl do the same, a dopey smile on her face. Pearl rolled to her side, nestling her head into Violet's shoulder and wrapping a sleepy arm around her.

 

"Love you, Vi."

 

She whispered into her neck and Violet smiled, pressing a tired kiss to the drunk queen's forehead.

 

"I love you too, Pearl."

 

She turned on her side, wrapping her arms around the other girl. There would be awkward questions, more than a few suspicions, and plenty of knowing smiles when they woke up the next morning, but right now Violet didn't care. All that mattered to her was the warmth settling in her bones and the sleepy sighs coming from the queen wrapped in her arms.

 

"Next time, get me drunk too."

 

She whispered to Pearl, her eyes falling shut. The other queen giggled again, snuggling up against her as close as she could.

 

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> will you write a second part to don't wake them? morning-after fluff?

"Good morning! Rise and shine!"

 

Courtney's voice woke Violet, and the following ridiculous rooster noises made her grin sleepily. She pushed herself up to sit, and when she realized Pearl was still next to her, a warm heat flooded her cheeks. Pearl was still asleep, her face slack and her chest rising and falling slowly. Violet couldn't help but look at her with a smile, adoration warming her heart. It wasn't anywhere close to a stretch to call Pearl absolutely beautiful, especially when she was like this. Before she could stop herself, Violet was thinking about how it felt to have Pearl's hand wrapped around her and their lips pressed together. Her face flushed darker for a moment before she collected herself and took a deep breath. Pearl's earlier intoxication suddenly occurred to her, and with careful grace, she climbed over the sleeping queen and slipped out of the bunk without moving the curtain, ignoring the fact that she was shirtless.

 

As soon as she slipped out of her bunk, she looked up, eyes zeroing in on the corner of a grey sweater peeking out from underneath Pearl's closed curtain. With a small smile, Violet took it and pulled it over her head, figuring nobody would think twice. Several of the girls had already started sharing clothes since the tour had began, so it wouldn't be too out of place for her to be wearing one of Pearl's many sweaters. Barefoot and smiling at the familiar scent of the sweater, Violet made her way to the back of the bus, where most of the queens were. Sharon and Ginger had already claimed the TV's remote, and Courtney, Manila, Michelle, Alaska, and Jinkx were sitting clustered together, looking at something on Michelle's phone. Violet waved good morning to all of them, grinning at the chorus of greetings, then busied herself getting a bottle of water and Tylenol for the sleeping queen in her bunk.

 

"Is Pearl still asleep?"

 

Adore walked up to Violet, an empty water bottle in hand.

 

"Yeah."

 

She nodded, and Violet glanced up at her, reading the knowing smile on her face.

 

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

 

Adore put her bottle in the garbage can next to Violet, winked and turned to walk away, and Violet's face went pink. She didn't say anything, only doubling her efforts to find Tylenol quickly. As soon as she had dumped two little capsules into her hand and replaced the bottle, Violet made her way back to her bunk as quickly as she could without raising suspicion. Either they weren't as quiet as she thought last night, or Adore just happened to be making a joke that was more right than she knew - Violet was silently cursing herself either way. It wasn't like it would be bad at all for the other girls to know about her and Pearl sharing the night, not at all. The only problem would be the amount of shit they would get for doing it on the bus, especially from Michelle. Climbing back into the bunk without waking Pearl was much more difficult than she expected, and by the time she had settled herself on the other side of the her, she had woken up anyways, blinking drowsily at Violet in the dim light.

 

"Morning, gorgeous."

 

Violet whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Pearl mumbled something vaguely incoherent and propped herself up, smiling at Violet.

 

"I brought you water and Tylenol, and there's food if you want some."

 

She handed her the bottle and pills, and Pearl accepted graciously, taking the pills quickly.

 

"I'm not hungry."

 

Her voice was soft, a smile playing across her sleep-softened face. There was a vulnerability in her eyes that Violet didn't see often, the kind that only came when Pearl was completely at ease. It made Violet smile, and when Pearl held her arms out, pouting slightly at the dark-haired girl, she smiled and slipped under the blanket, wrapping her arms around her. Pearl cuddled into her chest, making a soft, appreciative noise, and Violet kissed the top of her head, closing her eyes. Their legs tangled together, and they laid like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of the other against them, peaceful smiles on both of their faces.

 

After a moment, Pearl pulled back enough to look at Violet with a smile. She smiled back, leaning forward to kiss Pearl's forehead softly, then moving down to really kiss her. Pearl pulled her just a little bit closer when they kissed, and Violet could feel the tiny smile on her lips. Her hand slid up Violet's back to run through her hair, and the dark-haired girl hummed appreciatively. When the kiss broke, they were both smiling at each other.

 

"We should both probably eat something."

 

Pearl's voice was a soft murmur, and Violet nodded.

 

"You can go, I'll be out in a second. To avoid suspicion and all, y'know?"

 

Pearl chuckled softly, kissing the tip of her nose.

 

"Okay. See you in a minute, then."

 

She smiled at Violet one more time before turning and slipping smoothly from the bunk, keeping the curtain pulled all the way shut to hide Violet from the rest of the bus. Now alone, she rolled to her back, stretching out in her bunk. Her foot touched the shirt she had tossed away the night before, and she sighed softly. She was going to have to figure out a way to deal with it, but that was a worry for another time. Violet cracked her neck, then her back, then knuckles, and by the time she was done, she figured she had waited long enough. With a deep breath, she rolled out of her bunk again, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to tame it a little more, tucking a few stray strands behind her ear. She stretched with a soft noise, then walked back through the bus. Everyone was seated in about the same places, and Pearl had gotten a cup of microwave noodles, and she was slouched in the little table area in the back.

 

Violet made her way over, sliding into the seat opposite Pearl, who looked up from her phone. She smiled, and Violet smiled back, picking up Pearl's fork and indicating the noodles with a raised eyebrow. Pearl nodded, looking back down at her phone, and Violet pulled the steaming styrofoam cup closer. She took a bite, enjoying the sun shining through the bus' window and the small smile Pearl had on her face as she stared down at her phone. They had another show that night, and though Violet's muscles complained ever-so-slightly, she smiled at the thought of the crowd and all the fans she'd meet. It was busy being on the road, but with Pearl, and the rest of the queens, Violet felt at home.


End file.
